


Touch Starved

by LoneWarfstache



Series: Darkstache Oneshots [2]
Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneWarfstache/pseuds/LoneWarfstache
Summary: Dark was never one for physical contact. Wilford doesn't seem to care all that much.
Relationships: Darkiplier/Wilford Warfstache, darkstache
Series: Darkstache Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730992
Comments: 6
Kudos: 106





	Touch Starved

It is something that Darkiplier never revealed. If someone would ask if he missed being touched, he would roll his eyes out of absolute agitation, give a low growl to inform whoever he was talking to they were asking a dangerous question, and answer with an annoyed 'Of course not.' that was meant to end the conversation before it even started. The ego would say that the very thought of another person reaching to touch him was utterly revolting if that didn't work. Maybe even frighten who he was talking to with a threat to hurt them if they tried to touch him. Darkiplier did not want to be touched. That is what he would say, how he would act, why he would shy away from another being so forcefully. He didn't fancy being touched...

But Wilford knew better. He knew that Dark missed being touched so much. Dark may deny it until he is blue in the face yet it was all one large, destructive lie.

"Dark, my friend. Why do you lie to everyone?" They were alone in Dark's office, a medium-sized room that was adequate. Darkiplier was behind his desk, sitting in a large black and blue chair that made his grey skin stand out while fading away at the same time. In front of the chair and the man was a long desk that radiated power. Pure black that emphasized the objects on top. The walls were red with an elegant, floral pattern in a darker crimson. Dark oak flooring covered in a black and red carpet, two blue and black chairs by a large fireplace against the right wall. A gold lamp in the corner of the room and crystals hanging over the bulbs. The room was cast in shards of light. This office was... breathtaking to say the least.

"What do you mean?" His voice was deep and gravely, possibly from being tired. Dark does work quite a bit nowadays. The poor guy does so much for the egos. He's surprised he hasn't said 'fuck it' yet and left them to their own devices.

"What I mean is..." Wilford made his way over to the sitting ego with purpose. "You always say that you don't miss this."

"Wilford don't-" Wil ran his fingers through the raven locks, making Dark stop what he was saying immediately. Eyes half-closed of soft pleasure, the grey man leaned into the gentle touch and Wilford just observed. This reaction was fairly... unexpected. Wil knew that Dark missed being touched because who wouldn't? But Wil didn't expect the cold, steely man that everyone respects but fears to just... melt into this. Dark was putty right now. His head just followed Wil's hand while it stroked his hair.

"Wow..." Was all that could pass the awe induced lips while Darkiplier closed his eyes and turned to bury his softened features into the hand touching him. The hand was drawn away for just a moment, long enough for Dark to come back from his daze.

"You fucker..." Dark's chair was altered so that Wilford was standing in front of Darkiplier completely. The sitting man seemed furious while the pink-themed man still appeared in a state of pleasant shock. "I told you not to touch me."

"You miss it."

"I don't miss _shit_." He hissed through his teeth with boiling rage flooding his words. "If you touch me again I will tear you limb from fucking-" Wilford shifted both hands through Dark's hair again, effectively shutting the brooding man up. There was a minute sound that came from the back of Dark's throat. It was soft, feeble, maybe even strangled. Like he was fighting whatever this was he was feeling. "Wilford... Please don't..."

"Aren't you tired? Doesn't your bed seem like a nice spot to relax than this chair?" Wilford was just trying to get him to rest now since he knows that Dark can't fight him like this.

"Maybe a bit..." Was murmured through unsure lips. Dark wasn't certain about what this was going to lead too, but the thought of sleeping, which should be what happens, did seem very much like his favorite idea right now. "But what about all this work."

"I'm sure it will still be here tomorrow. Let's go." Wilford let his hands drag from Dark's hair, down his neck, shoulders, and arms down to his hands. There was a sharp inhale from Dark as the warmth seeped through his skin. He wanted more but his pride was going to stop him from asking. "Off to bed with you."

"Wait. I don't want anyone to see." Dark muttered this after he was pulled to stand, so close to the pink man. Warm breath washed over the grey face, making black eyes close and soak in the sensation. He really hasn't had any contact like this in so long. The ego had a reputation to keep though and this might ruin it.

"Don't worry. No one will see. Let's go, yeah?" Wilford leads Dark from the room gently. There was no physical contact while the duo made the trip from the office on the south side of the mansion to the northeast side. Of course, they saw egos along the way. Yandere, Google and Bing, Dr. Iplier, Bim Trimmer. They all greeted, beamed, acknowledged the pair with respect and delight. Dark was able to keep face until they got into the bedroom.

_CLICK_

The bedroom followed a similar theme to the office with chosen colors. Royal blues, Crimson reds, and pure blacks filled the room in different ways. A large 4 post bed with blue satin sheets and a thick red blanket folded at the end. A black armchair in the corner of the room. A dark oak dresser against the wall. A black and red carpet on the floor. Clearly Dark loved to have a specific theme to his rooms. Dark twitched lightly before growing rigid, clenching his fists. Wilford stood behind him, warm breath washing over his neck.

"Why don't you take your coat off?" Wil's voice was soft and gentle in Dark's ear.

"What are you planning?" The grey ego turned his head, casting a half-lidded gaze behind his shoulder. There was a moment of confused silence before Wilford answered.

"Well, I am planning on having you go to sleep." Dark went to say something to Wilford but gasped when two hands gently touched his shoulder blades. How did he miss this? Why did this feel so good to him now? He was fine without contact before. His pride let him be perfectly ok without touch. The coat was slowly slid down his stiff form, fingers brushing against him soft as a whisper, begging him to relax. "Are you alright?"

"Yes..." The ego merely whispered as the coat eventually came off of him. "I just..."

"Am I going too far, dear friend?" Wilford moved from behind the ego to put the coat away. Dark didn't answer, he simply worked on trying to slacken the tie encompassing his neck while making his way to his bed. Why was it too snug for him? "Do you want me to stop?"

"No." The word was spoken so softly, Wilford nearly missed it. Dark missed it completely. He had no clue he had responded to the question at all but Wilford wasn't going to tell him that he had answered it. There was the rustle of a coat being placed down on a chair and the soft padding of shoes moving closer across plush carpet. Dark jumped when unexpected hands once again touched his back, just above the lower section of it. This time, the ego sank back into the touch.

"Do you want more?"

"Yes." Dark knew that he answered the question this time. He couldn't stop it before it slipped past his lips. One of the egos had inhaled when they realized where this could go. It was impossible to tell which one made the sound that forced silence between them. They looked at each other, Dark turning his upper body to make eye contact with his friend.

"This... This could go..."

"I know it could." There was a shaky breath.

"I can stop." The hands finally left his body. Dark missed it immediately but his pride got in the way. It flashed in Dark's eyes and made Wilford regret his decision to remove his hands.

"Yes, you probably should." He turned to steel again, tugging his tie off of him. "Leave." There was too long of a pause. Too much of a chance for both of them to think and make a choice. "Wilford-"

"No... I know you don't want me to stop." Dark turned completely around and tried to keep his cold facade up for the sake of his somewhat broken pride. He felt like he needed to take some of his reputations back right now.

"Oh? You know that?"

"Yes. But I also know you are scared. Its why you hardened again." Dark tried to keep his eyes level with the man he was talking too, but It was hard. "It's your pride getting in the way. Let's see where this goes, yeah?"

"No." Wilford watched Dark take a worrying step back from him. "I don't think we should. You are my friend Wilford, this will not end well."

"You don't know that for sure." Wilford took a step closer to the grey ego. "Just like I don't know. Let's see how this goes."

"Why will you not let this go?" Dark needed to ask. He needed to know. There was no way that this could continue with just blind unknowingness between them.

"Because there is no way that you don't want more with how you reacted to my touch... Your need it."

"I don't-" There was a soft sound that came from the tip of Dark's throat when Wilford set his hand on the larger ego's chest. That pride was finally giving up. Moreover, it was giving up quickly.

"Yes, you do." Wil could see that he was about to crumble, about to give in to his desire. "Let's see where this goes." Both hands slid up and rested on Dark's firm shoulders. Petite, calming circles with his thumbs is what did it.

"Ok." There it is. He finally gave in to what his body demands, what it craves. Pride finally choosing to hide away for now. Wilford chose to take it slowly. Working on unbuttoning the crisp white shirt so that Dark was more comfortable. Pleasantly surprised, Wilford couldn't help but appreciate the fact that Dark was very well built. He wasn't completely a puffed out muscle man but he unmistakably had abs. This must be from all the physical parting he has to do between egos. Tender hands repeated the motions of taking off his shirt as they did his jacket. Wilford watched Dark take a deep but shaky breath. He had his eyes half-closed, idly observing his friend while also relishing in the heat that those affectionate hands were giving off. A small part in the back of his head was telling him that maybe this shouldn't be done with him. Not with Wilford. Not with his close and only true friend. This was only going to end one way. There is no way this will end any way else... but the way those hands just glided over his body while taking off his shirt made him not want to worry about it.

"You are so tense... You work too hard."

"If I don't do the work, no one else will." His voice was so hushed, it was incredible. Wilford was just realizing exactly what he was watching. Dark was unraveling in a sense. He was letting everything go and letting Wilford unravel him like a ball of yarn. This is going to end the way they both think it might.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that now." Wil gently massaged Dark's shoulders earning a small, satisfied groan as a reward. "Go on and sit down."

"... Ok." The bed sunk under the weight of his owner. Now Dark was left looking up at Wilford for just a moment before the pink-haired man joined him. He moved so that the grey back was facing him before placing his hands on his lower back. Wilford could feel the muscle bouncing under his fingers. Slowly, his fingertips massaged his monochrome friend's back. This reminded him of something in the past. Something with a friend... A friend named Damien... This...

"Will..." His name was groaned out in satisfaction from the massage. It was stirring in more ways than one. There was a moment of nostalgia for Wilford that made him falter, making Dark look back at him. When their eyes met, Darkiplier knew that his friend was stuck in a memory. A smile formed on his face while idle fingers traced lines on his back. It was like tiny rivers of warm chocolate on his skin. Leaning back a bit, Dark let his head drop and hair cover his face. Wilford's hands now pressed fully against his back. The healthy peach skin contrasted against the grey muscles underneath them. The touch brought the man back from his recollections.

"Does this feel good?"

"Yes." The voice was a tremble against the steady hands of the bubblegum themed man. The hands resumed there mission of working out some tension in Dark's back. They got his lower back, his upper back, and his shoulders. They both knew that they should stop there. One of them should say it. Wilford would have said it but he couldn't find his voice. Instead, his hands traveled over Dark's shoulders and down his chest. The ego gasped softly at the touch while he closed his eyes.

"Are you sensitive here?" Dark nodded lightly. Wilford gently started to trace patterns on his chest, especially near his shoulders. Dark felt him shift, cracking one eye open to try and look behind him. He felt fabric press against his back and a solid mass. Tilting his head back, Dark made a small noise when nails accidentally scrapped his collar bone. Wilford caught this noise and smiled a bit. He did it again, far more slowly and far longer.

"Wilford..." Dark groaned out his name as his hands, which had laid on his legs, moved behind him onto Wil. Hot breath trickled over Dark's skin and made him shudder in appreciation. "If we don't stop now-"

"I know, but do you want too?" There was a long pause, hands still against each other as Dark tried to decide what he wanted. It's been so long...

"No. I don't want to stop." Then Dark moved. Wilford was pushed back, the grey-scaled man above him with a cloudy expression. Then Dark dropped his head into the crook of Wil's neck. Peachy hands slid down Dark's back slowly, getting a content sigh, then scratched up carefully. The groan reverberated through his chest like the thrum of a car. Dark's hands were shy at first, trailing delicately over the yellow fabric of Wilford's shirt. He didn't expect such shy hands from the ego above him. The usually confident ego seemed unsure as he worked on the bowtie that the ego under him wore and buttons from his shirt. He also didn't expect the shy bite the base of his neck got. Darkiplier usually was anything but shy.

"Dark...!" He gasped as Dark continued to nibble on his neck. This was different than what he had expected. He expected something harder, rougher. Not the skittish fingers that tugged at his suspenders or the shy mouth that wrapped around his ear. This was... amazing. Wil's nails bit into the tender skin of the shoulder and were rewarded with a soft grunt. "You're so shy, Darky."

_Growl_

Wilford gasped loudly at the harsher bite he got on his neck. His hands were still shy but that was his warning not to tease or try to get to his pride. Wil got the message loud and clear.

"Don't do that to me." Dark got a bit of a whine in response. "Do not tease me, understand?"

"Yes, yes." Wilford gasped when Dark nipped at his ear. "No teasing got it!" Then Dark softened again back into a shy touch. Almost like he was apologizing, Dark nuzzled the spot he had bitten as a warning. Wil gently ran some fingers through the raven-black curls as some sort of acceptance to his apology. Dark made a soft moan and buried his head into the crook of Wilford's neck. "Let me up."

"Did I...?"

"No, you didn't." Relieved, the grey ego started shifting to get off Wilford. However, he was surprised when he was made to switch positions with the man underneath him. Now Dark laid on his back, Will straddling him and looking down at him. The grey man swallowed as his eyes watched the hands of his friend slip under the shirt and suspenders and take them off. Wil watched Darkiplier swallow a bit as his hands went from tossing his shirt to the bottom of his stomach. There was a stuttered breath as the hands slowly, oh so slowly, dragged up the grey torso. Wilford just realized how flushed Dark was. The grey skin was darker, with the smallest hint of pink. It was most prominent in his face and chest. "Wow..."

"What?" His voice seemed raw like he was dehydrated. Like he was thirst and staring at a glass of water. Wil's fingers sprawled against the warm chest before clawing the skin ever so gently. The man underneath gasped and arched up so slightly.

"Beautiful..." Was all Wilford whispered before he leaned forward and gently bit his collar bone.

"Ah, Will!" Dark's voice cracked as he said it, eyes closing as well. The ego bit again, much harder. The broken cry that Dark gave was what encouraged Wilford to keep going further. Giving love bites and kisses from Dark's chest down to his pants. Grey hands gripped the royal blue sheets tight while black eyes rolled back. Dark hadn't felt like this in so long. It was like going a week without food and getting your favorite meal.

"Amazing," Wil muttered against skin. "So amazing."

"Wilford-" Wil hooked his index finger under the band of the black suit pants and worked the button out of its spot. "Please just..."

"Hmm?" Dark swallowed as he looked at the man with the pink mustache. He didn't want to ask him to touch him again. He didn't have to ask. Wilford ran his hands over him again, leaving trails of warmth over the man's skin.

"Oh god-" Dark whispered out these words as the hands made their way back down to his pants. All he could do was swallow as the garments were tugged down and pulled off with his shoes and socks, Wilford getting off of him to do so. It was now evident how much these touches and bites were affecting him. There was pre-cum that was coming through the boxers and it was hard to say that things were left to the imagination. Wil was left in awe. How had he not noticed this package through his pants? It's incredible. There was something akin to a whine that came from Dark. He was flustered and needing. Wilford was willing to help. Getting back on the bed, Dark opened his eyes and watched Wilford as he trailed his finger up and down his lower torso.

"Incredible... You truly are..."

"Wilford, please." This plea was low, growled even. Dark was watching him intently through half-lidded eyes, need and lust mixing in the inky depths. Wilford must not have moved fast enough because then Dark was sitting up and shifting to his knees. He was now leaning over Wilford, making the man lean against the pillows near the bedframe. It was apparent that the taller ego had decided that Wilford didn't need his pants anymore. Using one hand to hold himself up, Darkiplier used his other hand to try and yank the pants off. It was clear to the brightly colored ego that Dark was starting to feel on edge so he ran his hands down his back. The other's back arched into the touch and he nearly lost his balance. This whine was dragged from the man as his face ended up buried in the peach-colored arm by his face. Will tried his best to help get his pants off without his hands. The task wasn't easy but once Dark shifted, his bent legs going beneath Wilford's, he was able to pull those pants off with both of his hands. Dark got rid of the tight boxers that Wilford was wearing as well. Both things got shoved off of the bed by the pink mustached ego as he was pulled completely onto his back. Dark paid no notice to the erection that Wilford was sporting, just buried his head into the crook of the peachy neck of his friend. Dark was nipping again, whining softly from the lack of touch. Both hands entwined themselves into Dark's hair, holding it in fists. Dark was grinding against him, making Wilford gasp and throw his head back. One hand freed themselves from the black locks and tugged at the boxers on the other man.

"Off." Dark helped him get the garment off of his body, also throwing it off the side. "Do you have...?"

"Drawer left side," Dark muttered these words against Wilford's neck, sending a deep thrum through the other's body. "I will get it."

"Yes- Ah!" Dark bit his shoulder while his hand opened the drawer and got the lube. Dark seemed practiced but both men knew that he has not done this in a very long time. Dark finally pulled away from him, panting and wanting so much more. Wil just looked up at him panting as well, His neck was red from the biting but Wilford wasn't complaining. The lube was opened and put on his fingers, spread to ensure they were well covered. The bottle was discarded onto the bed for now while Dark started to put his middle finger into the excited hole. Wilford gasped from the cold and pleasure. He whispered. "Fuck."

"I'm working on it." Dark tucked his head against Wil's while the man laughed lightly. 

"Well work fASTER!" His voice hitched higher when Dark thrust his finger harshly.

"Whatever you say." This was what Wilford expected and my god did he love it. He tried to fuck himself into his finger but Dark's free hand held down his hips. Wil clutched Dark's arm with one hand while the other clawed at his back. Dark added his index finger and it made the man under him whine.

"Please, god, don't draw this out."

"You seemed fine drawing this out earlier."

"Says the man who was shy earlier- Ah!" His voice cracked when Dark thrust hard into his prostate. His back arched, pressing against the grey man above him.

"I said not to tease." Dark carefully parted his fingers to stretch out the small hole his fingers were in. Wilford whined again, wanting to grind into those fingers.

"I never said- ah..." Wilford paused for a moment to groan and scratch at Dark's back. "It's not bad."

"Oh?" The grey ego groaned out this 'oh' while he arched back into his hand.

"It was- Oh god I love it."

"I suppose you want it again? The little touches, the small nips?" This wasn't a tease. This was a genuine question.

"Yes! Yes, I want it again. It was so amazing and special and beautiful and- Fuck!" Dark buried his head in the pink-haired egos neck and nipped at his ear, curling his fingers inside him in a way that made the man arch his back. Dark gasped when Wil pulled some of the hair in the fist that he kept on his head. "Please, just fuck me already!"

"Fu-" Fingers bit into each of the men causing a pleasant pain for both of them. Dark finally pulled his fingers out and blindly reached for the lube he had discarded. Wil whimpered in his ear while clawing at his back in need. The hand holding the man down finally relented and made its way to the throbbing erection that Wilford had. The man moaned once those gentle hands trailed up his dick. Dark finally got his hand on the lube and opened it with his teeth. Just seeing that made Wilford groan because fuck, that was hot. Wilford rolled his head back as Dark pulled back to slather the gel over his dick, gently stroking Wilford's erection. The pleasure was washing over him in waves with every stroke. Fuck, he loved this. Will was so glad that he had chosen to call Dark out on his lie. He would do it again if it meant that this is what would-

"Oh yes!" Wilford cried back, tossing his head back into the pillows when Dark finally started to push his dick into the puckering ring of his ass. It burns, god does it burn, but it was an amazing burn. The gentle hands on him now made it all the better. Dark had returned to nibbling on his shoulder while that same gentle hand continued to stroke his dick slowly. It was on the verge of being delicious torture.

"Shit... You're so warm. I wish I could just..." Wilford gasped, both in shock and in pleasure in response to what Dark was saying in his ear. "God I don't want to stop."

"Don't. Keep going." The man pushed out his response. Dark had gone from soft to hard and back to soft. Had his pride taken over for a moment? Had his sense come back enough to get control of his emotions before? His facade? Whatever it was Wil hoped it doesn't come back. This was so... much like Damien. "Damien..." Wilford had muttered the name so quietly. Dark just managed to catch it, pausing to look at him.

"Will...?" His voice was quiet as he pulled back a bit to see his face. The man under Dark blinked himself back to reality, looking at him.

"It's nothing just... memories. Please don't stop."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Please." To emphasize his point, Wilford rocked his hips, effectively getting a groan from the grey man he was underneath. Dark let his body slump into him once more, holding him surprisingly close. Hands wandered again as Dark started a gentle rolling pace with his hips. This was sweet torture now. This slow, soft pace was one neither wanted to continue but didn't want to stop. It was hitting all the right spots but not hitting then enough. Neither knew whether to speed up or keep going.

"Fuck I... So warm..." Dark's voice was so soft, it didn't seem like he was the great and powerful Darkiplier any more. Wilford didn't let him go as hands continuously trailing through his hair and over his body, making such careful scratches. Dark's back was sure to be covered at some point.

"More. Please, I need more." Dark let out a shaky breath before he complied, thrusting much faster into the man under him. Throaty moans were pulled from the darker ego when Wilford tugged a bit on his hair once more. All this warmth, all this touch. It was going to become a drug for him. Dark was going to want more. So much more. He wasn't going to want to stop after this. Wilford might not want to stop after this either. "Yes, yes!"

"Fuck, Wilford." With how gravelly and low his voice was, it was no wonder the pink and yellow themed ego wanted to hear it more. It was an amazing sound.

"My god, you are fucking- Ah! Amazing!" He was going to ramble, both of them knew that. "Beautiful, wonderous, incredible, breathtaking, indescribable!"

"Shit, this is-" Dark grunted, biting into Wilford's shoulder when he seemed to scratch his arms extra hard. "Fuck, do that again."

"This?" There was a smirk for a moment as Wilford repeated the action. That smirked was torn from his lips with a startled but pleased moan when the ego rammed into his sweet spot. That feeling was a little slice again so he scratched more. Every scratch he gave, Dark would hit that spot. It was hard to say how long he was going to last. Dark seemed to remember that Wil's dick was in his hand and need of his attention. So he matched his thrusts with the movements of his hand. Wilford seemed to reach a form of cloud nine, continuing to moan and even ramble in Dark's ear. His voice getting higher and louder and the movements of his hips to meet Darks thrust told him he was close. He was very close. So very close.

"Wilford, fuck you are..." He groaned and yanked some of Wil's hair, pulling his head to the side to get more access to his neck. The soft nips had turned into kisses, even some longer-lasting markings on his shoulders. "I need more of you, so much more."

"Yes, yes, yes! Shit, take it! Whatever you want just take it!" Wilford arched his back, firmly pressed against the strong grey man. An arm went under the ego and held him close.

"Wilford, fuck, Will will!" Dark groaned as he felt himself getting close to the brink.

"Damien! God please, don't stop!"

"William!" Dark unraveled, releasing inside of him and riding out his pleasure-filled high. Wilford continued to rock his hip, so very close to tipping over the edge. Dark helped him to finally get his release, painting the two of them white.

"Oh Damien, Damien Damien, Damien... Dark..." Wilford went limp in Dark's arm, panting softly into the open air. Dark just looked down at him with glazed eyes, lowering down so that they were both laying against the large plush mattress. They laid still for just a minute before Dark made the move to clean them both up. He took out a washcloth that he also had in the drawer.

"You have everything you need in that drawer." Wilford joked, getting a tired smile from him.

"The rag is only because I wake up with nose bleeds sometimes. I wash it daily though."

"I should have known you were a clean freak." There was a soft chuckle shared between the two of them while Dark cleaned up the smaller man beneath him. He was still so tender and maybe even still shy. "Is this why you avoid being touched? Because it ends like this?"

"I avoid it because it always seems to make me vulnerable."

"Because you melt like putty." There was a moment of silence while Wilford waited for Dark to answer.

"Yes... It isn't what I want others to see."

"Will I get to see it more?" Wilford looked at Dark almost hopefully, so the man nodded.

"Yes, If you so wish." The rag was discarded once they were both clean, tossed on the floor with a flip of the wrist. Wilford smiled at him and gently tugged him down on top of him. Dark relaxed at the contact. This was something he very much missed. Now he doesn't have to miss it as much.


End file.
